Babysitting with the Largo Family
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Has anyone heard of the Largos babysitting for a day? Now you have...!


Luigi Largo woke up one morning from someone's loud cries. He got out of his bed, cursing and taking one of his knives in hand-just in case. He got out of his bedroom and past outside Pavi's room. At the same time, a sleepy Pavi opened the door, rubbing his eyes through his mask.

"What-a is that now-a?..." He asked sleepily.

"I just heard it! Hold it!" Luigi snapped and made a 'shushing' motion at Pavi.

Immediately Pavi's eyes snapped open.

"No-a! It isn't!" Pavi said in shock while both of them made their way downstairs.

Rotti Largo was in the large living room with a crying baby in his arms...!

"What the living holy Hell is this?!" Luigi asked looking at the tiny baby girl who just couldn't stop crying.

Rotti looked up instantly at his older son. "Don't you talk like this in front of the child!"

"Yeah yeah, alright, tell me, what is this now? This shit woke me up!"

Pavi was just staring from Rotti to Luigi, from Luigi to the baby and from the baby back to Rotti again.

"Her name is Emma and she's a friend's daughter. We uh... we're going to keep her for the day... Her parents will come to take her back tomorrow at noon…"

Luigi and Pavi were stunned and their jaws dropped. At that very moment, Amber made her appearance, descending the stairs.

"What the fuck is happening here!" She shouted infuriated.

"Amber! Behave yourself!" Rotti shouted, shaking the baby as he spoke. Of course the baby didn't stop crying.

"Wait... What do you mean ''we're going to keep her''? Like... a babysit?" Luigi asked, not believing his ears.

"Which part of the phrase do you not understand, Luigi?" Rotti snapped handing the kid to Luigi as if to get rid of it. "Yes, we are going to babysit today; All of us! It's only one day! 24 hours!"

Luigi coughed when the baby was forced into his arms and looked down at her with pure... confusement. As weird as it sounds, Emma stopped crying and looked up at him curiously, leaning her tiny head to the side.

"Why do we, of all people have to keep this, daddy?" Amber asked annoyed.

"Because we have to, Amber!" Rotti barked.

The siblings looked at each other for a moment before Rotti spoke again.

"Now. I couldn't trust you with a single puppy but I have a very important meeting to attend and I'll have to be out for a few hours. That means you have to take care of Emma until I come back."

They nodded and Rotti left the room leaving them alone with Emma who started crying again in Luigi's arms. She stirred inside Luigi's embrace and tried to be comfortable which seemed difficult at the moment. Luigi sat on the couch and Amber went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Pavi remained when he was looking at the baby and smiled a little.

"Why is she crying again? Wasn't she alright before pop left?" Luigi asked looking down at her.

"Well-a, fratello, it seems-a that even the bambina is not-a cool with you-a! Hahaha!" Pavi teased as he got closer to them and sat down next to his brother.

"Well then, maybe you should try and hold her and make her shush for just a minute before I pass out!" Luigi said looking very serious.

Pavi opened his arms as to hold the baby and Luigi turned and place her inside Pavi's arms. Pavi smirked looking down at the small bundle.

"Alright-a now, bambina, you're with-a the Pavi. Sshhh sshh, don't cry, bella." Pavi said lovingly, leaving Luigi even more stunned than before. Emma on the other hand stopped crying immediately and smiled up at him.

"You brat!" Luigi said surprised. Pavi looked up with a questioning look on his stolen face. "You're not yourself, Pavi! You cannot be around children! What's happening to you?"

Pavi shrugged and looked down at the baby. "This-a one is-a too young to be annoying. The only thing she's-a going to-a do is cry until she's fed-a or shaken by someone-a."

At that time, Amber came out of the kitchen and looked at them curiously. "Do you manage it? I'm gonna need extra doses of Z to be able to handle this shit today!" She shook her head and got up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep again!"

"No!" Luigi said taking Emma from Pavi's hands. "You're going to keep her now!"

"No way!" Amber protested.

"Ok, listen, let's take turns. First goes Amber, then it's me and Pavi is going to keep her last, until pop's back. Then..."

"No no no, wait-a!" Pavi cut him. "If-a Amber falls asleep-a the baby is-a done... You-a trust her?"

"As much as I trust you, scum!" Luigi snapped.

Emma started crying once again then and Luigi handed her to Amber. She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do with her now?" She asked looking down at Emma.

"You take care of her, duh!" Luigi informed.

"But I don't know anything about babies!"

"Hey, you're not gonna throw her from the window! You're stupid but not that stupid! Besides, you're a woman - in a sense - you know better about babies than us... It's in your nature."

Amber sighed. "Oh fuck... alright." She got up the stairs and got to her room.

Pavi took out his mirror to look at his reflection and sat on the couch. Luigi sat next to him and sighed.

"What a pain in the ass..." He said to himself.

Amber settled the bundle down on her bed as she went to her own mirror to put make-up on, ignoring Emma's cries. After a few moments she turned to her.

"What now?" She got up walking towards the baby. "Will you stop complaining? What do you need?" She sat down next to her and sighed.

The wrist communication device Amber had on her left arm was heard.

'Incoming message from Rotti Largo. Incoming message from Rotti Largo.'

Amber pressed a button and she heard what Rotti had to say.

"Amber. Is everything alright there? What's that?"

"It's her again! Luigi, Pavi and I took turns and now it's my turn to keep her and I have no idea what to do to make her stop crying!"

"It's time for her to be fed, child! I don't believe you cannot feed a single baby!"

Amber sighed.

"Amber! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes daddy, I hear you. Ok, I'll see what I can do..."

She turned her wrist communication device off and went down the stairs taking Emma with her.

"Who's gonna keep her while I'm making her milk?"

Luigi and Pavi looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces.

"Why don't-a you take her with you-a inside the kitchen?" Pavi asked.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "How is she going to take the baby with her while shes making some milk, you idiot? The kid is not old enough to be able to sit down on the counter or a little chair!"

Pavi thought about it and nodded. Luigi shook his head and sighed. "Come, place her here and we'll take care of her... I wanna know, who is this 'friend' pop's got who left us this little pain in the ass!"

Meanwhile, Amber had gotten in the kitchen trying to get some milk ready. Rotti had left a baby bottle and some changes for Emma before he left. Amber prepared the milk, put it in the baby bottle and got out of the kitchen checking it. Emma had calmed down a little with Pavi smiling at her and showing his mirror to distract her until her milk was ready.

"Give it-a to me, Amber, I will-a try." Pavi said offering his hand to take the baby bottle. Amber shrugged and gave it to him.

"Are you sure? What's gotten into you, you weirdo?!" Luigi could not believe his eyes and his ears.

"Hush, fratello!" Pavi sushed him. "Maybe I'm-a the most suitable to-a take care of Emma than-a you two until papa is back."

"That's because you-re a fag..." Luigi laughed. "I bet you even consider of having one of your own now." He laughed harder.

Pavi looked at him and got up with Emma in his arms and the baby bottle with the milk.

"I'm-a going to my bedroom. I will-a feed the bambina, bene? With-a the Pavi she will not cry at-a all! Ha!" He said and left.

*****

Pavi got in his room and set the baby down on his bed. Emma stirred a little and whimpered. Pavi tested the milk on his hand and smiled down at her sitting next to her and taking her into his arms. He looked in her eyes and she looked into his own behind his mask.

"What is it-a?" He whispered lovingly. "Huh? You want-a your milk, don't-a you?" He smiled widely and put the baby bottle in her mouth gently. She started drinking it hungrily and he chuckled. Without noticing it, Pavi started stroking her smooth cheek and little head. She had very short brunette hair. "You are bella, aren't-a you? Yes you are! Yes you are! Abubububu!" He teased her and she laughed cutely.

After a while, Luigi knocked on the door and opened it just a crack.

"Pavi?" He whispered. Pavi raised his eyes and motioned 'what' with his head. "Uhm... Is she alright?" He asked entering the room silently.

"Si, the bella is-a just-a fine with the Pavi! She had her milk and in a while-a she will fall asleep-a." Pavi said and started rocking her back and forth. Luigi smiled a little and Pavi noticed it. "What-a are you doing, fratello?"

"Hm? Nothing! Mind your business!"

Pavi smiled. "You start-a to like the bella bambina, right? Haha..."

Luigi looked at him and sighed. "I was just worried about how she would be with you taking care of her. Where are your GENterns anyway?"

"Gone... Papa sent-a them away for the day. He didn't want them-a to-a be around while the baby is-s here."

"Seems right." Luigi shrugged.

"Where's Amber?" Pavi asked after a while, taking his eyes off of the baby and looking at Luigi.

"She's out taking Zydrate from this graverobber..."

"If papa finds out-a..."

They both looked at each other and laughed silently. The baby fell asleep soon after she had her milk and Pavi settled her down on his bed.

"Ok-a... The bambina slept and now-a..." He yawned. "...we can-a go to get-a some rest..."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Um... On the couch-a? I can't-a probably sleep here with the baby!"

"But who's gonna take care of her?!" Luigi snapped.

Pavi winked at his older brother and made to leave. "Good-a luck fratello and don't stab-a her!" He said closing the door and leaving Luigi with the little one.

Luigi sat on a chair in front of Pavi's mirror.

"Well... night night kid." He said and fell asleep.

*****

It was 2 a.m. when Rotti returned home. Emma was still sleeping, all fed, cleaned and changed. Amber had returned an hour ago and was sleeping on her bed, Pavi slept on the couch in the living room and Luigi was still in Pavi's room sleeping next to Emma. Rotti saw Pavi and shook him to wake him up.

"Paviche! Wake up." He whispered. "Where is the baby?"

"Upstairs in my-a bedroom with-a Luigi..." Pavi replied in his sleep.

Rotti's eyes snapped opened and he dashed upstairs. He opened the door of Pavi's bedroom and saw Luigi sleeping on his chair and the baby stirring in her sleep. Rotti closed the door behind him and went to his own room to get rest.

The next day, shrill crying woke the Largos up. Luigi opened his eyes and looked at Emma annoyed. Rotti and Pavi opened the door furiously as if an earthquake had occurred.

"Is-a she alright?" Pavi said rubbing his left eye sheepishly.

"I don't fucking know, I just woke up!" Luigi replied even more annoyed.

"She needs to be changed and cleaned up…" Rotti sighed.

The two brothers blinked and Rotti looked at them seriously.

"You're uh… going to make it, right?" Rotti said and he left the room.

"What in the holy living Hell have I done to deserve this shit of a fate!" Luigi said as he looked at the crying baby.

"Hey! She got-a my sheets wet-a…!" Pavi's eyes widen. "Why the Pavi's bed-a, bella? Why?" he wined.

"Okay, will you do it?" Luigi asked unsure.

Pavi sighed heavily and got down to business… After a few minutes, Emma was nice and clean and the whole family was taking its breakfast in the dinning room.

"So… how was your day with Emma yesterday?" Rotti smiled.

"Who…?" Amber asked as if she wasn't even there the last day.

Luigi and Pavi looked at her sharply and coughed.

"Ah, yes, that Emma!" Amber said nodding. "Great. It was… great." She was obviously still high from Zydrate but Rotti didn't pay attention. The two brothers looked at each other and laughed silently.

The time for the baby to leave had come. The family was there to say farewell to the little bundle.

Pavi was the first who took her in his arms and rocked her a little before placing a small kiss on her smooth cheek. "Well-a, goodbye, bella Emma!" He said and gave her to Luigi.

"Oh!" Luigi said as the baby was placed a little suddenly in his arms. "Well… You still are a pain in the ass… but… we're much alike I guess…" He said smiling a little.

Amber just waved her hand and smiled at her and Emma chuckled happily. Then Rotti took her and gave her to her parents to take her back home. Another ordinary day at the Largo house had started.


End file.
